


Welcome To Town

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is welcomed to town by one of its most important representatives.





	

Victor wobbled his way to his room after a long night of drinking in the onsen. But what he found there truly surprised him. It was a giant statue of a squid.

"Bloop," said the squid.

Victor found himself curious, and slightly aroused.

The chubby squid was somewhat familiar, yet Victor was unable to place just how. Its dinner plate eyes gazed at him from under its bulbous cap. Several tentacles as big as Victor wriggled in a come hither manner. “Bloop?”

“Are you perhaps a fan?” Victor extended his hand. “Sneaking into my room is a bit much, but we can take a photo if you want. Can Japanese squid statues take photos?”

“Bloop!” A tentacle shot out, wrapping itself around Victor’s arm in an instant. 

Flung forward, Victor had no time to shout before the squid wrapped another chubby tentacle around his face, cutting off his voice and much of his ability to breathe.

Oh no, Victor thought as yet another flabby tentacle slid its way inside Victor’s yukata. He'd seen enough of the magazines under Yuri’s bed to know where this was going.

Hearts sparkled in the squid’s eyes as it caressed Victor’s body with its tentacles. It devoured him as if he were a delicious katsudon until he quivered like a piece of glistening pork held by the poised utensils of a food show host.

Finally once he was spent the squid released him. He could only lay there in post coital exhaustion as the fat squid squiggled out the window and away with Victor’s tattered remains of innocence.

“Victor?” A voice came from the other side of the door. “I heard noises are you oka—OH MY GOD.”

Yuri’s innocence was also a victim that day.


End file.
